the pack
by SissyFaith
Summary: In Dakoda Parker and I'm a shape shifter and so are my sister's (we're triplets) our father just died and we're moving to forks Washington to live with our uncle Charlie and his daughter Isabella we have never met her so wish us luck (enjoy) jasper oc Bella ed rose em Jacob oc
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Hiya guys it's Me Faith but anyway I'm trying this story again i had a little trouble last time with spelling i hope it's better this time I've tried really hard *crosses fingers* i hope you like it oh and (disclaimer: i own nothing but the kindle i write on) enjoy!)

I'm Dakoda Parker, I'm a shape shifter, I can turn into any animal I want. I prefer to shift into a wolf but hey, in wolf form my fur is black with white streaks through it. I first phased well, not just me but my sister's, (we are triplets)

Charlotte and Ashlyn. but we call each other by nicknames. like I'm Koda or Kody and Charlotte is char or Charlie and Ashlyn is Ash but any way. we all phased when our mother died in a car crash we were twelve when our dad died a couple of days ago, we're going to stay with our uncle Charlie and his daughter Isabella

we never met her. when we would go stay with uncle Charlie through the years she was never there. I guess she quit visiting. her mother, aunt Renée left uncle Charlie when Isabella was a couple of months old. and took her with her she just remarried but me and my sister's didn't want to go so we stayed home with our best friend's Madelyn and Drew but back on track were on our way through the airport with Drew and Madelyn or

Maddy as we call her "ooh we are going to miss you guys" me and my sister's said at the gate to get on the plane we kissed Maddy's cheek we hugged Drew "we'll visit your birthdays are in a month don't be sad" Drew said "I love you guys " they finished we said I love you back and boarded the plane I fell asleep "Kody wake up we're in Seattle uncle Charlie is picking us up"

that perked me up I stood up and got the stuff I needed from my seat and stuff and we walked off the plane we walked to luggage claim got our one bag each and walked outside we

seen change in his ever-present police cruiser we smiled "uncle Charlie" we yelled and ran over dropping or luggage by the trunk hugged him "hey girls you have gotten so big" we smiled and walked to get bags we put them into the trunk "I wanna ride upfront" Ash whined "no I want to" char said back I rolled my eyes "how bout this" Charlie started "Koda rides upfront since she wasn't acting like two-year old's" I smirked they huffed and got in the back I got upfront and put one earphone in I may be seventeen but I love Ross lynch

Didn't go nowhere, never left uh  
You really thought that I was  
Gone (gone gone gone)  
I heard you talking like I lost my swagger  
Said It was over you were  
Wrong (wrong wrong wrong)

I'm always improving  
Always on the move and  
Working on my flow  
To take to the studio  
This is not a comeback  
Following my own path  
Laying down the fat tracks  
Still a music maniac

Whoa  
Well I know that I'll make it  
Never put my head down  
T-t-turn it up loud  
Yeah  
Cause I don't have to fake it  
If I keep on working it  
A billion hits is what I'll get

Whoa  
That's what I'm gonna get  
Whoa  
That's what I'm gonna get

Yeah  
Cause I know that I'll make it  
Overload the internet  
A billion hits is what I'll get

(Music plays, beats)

A billion hits is what I'll get

Now you can't breathe  
Why so quiet  
No you don't believe your  
Eyes (eyes eyes)  
You pushed me till' I had to  
Start this riot, now I'll never be  
Denied (-nied -nied -nied)

I'm always improving  
Always on the move and  
Working on my flow  
Till' ya hear me on the radio  
I know I can be a star  
Take off like a rocket car  
Everyday I'm working hard  
To get my name on every chart

Wish  
I know that I'll make it  
Never put my head down  
T-t-turn it up loud  
Yeah  
Cause I don't have to fake it  
If I keep on working it  
A billion hits is what I'll get

Whoa  
That's what I'm gonna get  
With  
That's what I'm gonna get

Yeah  
Cause I know that I'll make it  
Overload the internet  
A billion hits is what I'll get

(Music)

Call someone  
I think this is an emergency  
Hey  
Pull the plug  
Austin's blowing up my pc  
Every hour day and night  
Can't get this rocker out my site

You can't get me outta your site  
You can't get me outta your site  
You thought that I was gone  
Guess that you were wrong  
Cause I just wrote your new favorite song

Whoa  
Well I know that I'll make it  
Never put my head down  
T-t-turn it up loud  
Yeah  
Cause I don't have to fake it  
If I keep on working it  
A billion hits is what I'll get

Whoa  
That's what I'm gonna get  
Whoa  
That's what I'm gonna get

Yeah  
Cause I know that I'll make it  
Overload the internet  
A billion hits is what I'll get

I sang along my sister's were mumbling the song in the back we all like Ross lynch "wow you can sing Kody" uncle Charlie said "thanks" another favorite come on ooh come on am I on a play list or something I checked yes yes I am  
It's photo graph by Nikleback

Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
How did our eyes get so red  
And what the hell is on Joey's head

And this is where I grew up  
I think the present owner fixed it up  
I never knew we'd ever went without  
The second floor is hard for sneaking out

And this is where I went to school  
Most of the time had better things to do  
Criminal record says I broke in twice  
I must have done it half a dozen times

I wonder if it's too late  
Should I go back and try to graduate  
Life's better now then it was back then  
If I was them I wouldn't let me in

Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, God, I

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.

Remember the old arcade  
Blew every dollar that we ever made  
The cops hated us hanging out  
They say somebody went and burned it down

We used to listen to the radio  
And sing along with every song we know  
We said someday we'd find out how it feels  
To sing to more than just the steering wheel

Kim's the first girl I kissed  
I was so nervous that I nearly missed  
She's had a couple of kids since then  
I haven't seen her since god knows when

Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, God, I

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.

I miss that town  
I miss the faces  
You can't erase  
You can't replace it  
I miss it now  
I can't believe it  
So hard to stay  
Too hard to leave it

If I could I relive those days  
I know the one thing that would never change

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.

Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
Every time I do it makes me...

The girls were full-blown out singing "I don't mind music Koda you can take you head phones out" I smiled and pulled the plug we listened to music all the way to his house well it's our's now to I suppose.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: hey guys, (Disclaimer: i own nothin) so i'm working on the next chapter reviews make me write faster but i'm not begging promise any way here's the chapter of the pack :)=/)

When we pulled in the drive. there was an orange truck beside our baby. we had it shipped express here three days ago. it also looks like he added into the house. I bet that's our room we got our bags. and walked in he showed us our room. and I was right it was the new add on. we screeched of happiness when we saw it. he actually made the room we sent him a picture of  
"ow" he said rubbing his ears.

"how did you get every detail?" "well Bella's boyfriend's mom is an interior designer and I gave her the picture and she did this" he gestured to the room. "I'll leave you to get in unpacked". I walked to the closest door. and opened it, it had three other doors in side with our names on them. they were bath rooms and closets. ""ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I screamed. I heard my sister's scream to. its like she knew us. it had my black ripped clothes and chains that I wear. and the make up l wear. ooh my gosh. she got every thing. I grabbed a pair of pajamas out of my suit case. and got dressed.

I walked out to see my sister's coming out in pajamas. we walked out and into the kitchen. and I went for the fridge. "fish, fish, fish, fish, frozen pizza, fish, fish, fish wait did I say frozen pizza". I looked at my sister's and they nodded. I grabbed the pizza an handed it to Ash.

"it's your turn Ash" she sighed remembering that it was. she got up and walked to the stove. I went to the living room. and turned on Disney channel. Austin and Ally was on. I screeched a quiet screech. and watched they brought the pizza in when it was done we washed our plates and went to our room when we were done eating. our beds were hooked to the wall on top of each other they were triplet bunk beds I got on the very top Ash in the middle and Char on the bottom "night" we said at the same time I feel asleep soon after when I woke up I climbed down the latter and stumbled into my bathroom I took a shower and got dressed in a black AC DC tank top and a black leather jacket I put on a pair of jeans that I seen had a note on them  
"hello, my name's Alice I love to shop I personally don't care for your style but hey it's better them Bella's this is a welcome to forks gift from me and my family" is what the note said "vampire" I could smell the sickly sweet smell on the note I have to talk to uncle Charlie I walked out steer along on my calf high boots and braiding my black hair my sister's "we're standing there obviously hearing me say vampire"we have to talk to uncle Charlie" the nodded in agreement we ran out of our room and into the kitchen and Isabella and Charlie were sitting having breakfast "bout time you girls got up" the doorbell rang he rolled his eyes

"that will be Edward" Isabella said getting up grabbing her coat and black pack the sickly sweet smell drifted in when she opened the door "uncle Charlie" we shook our heads in that direction he held up a finger we heard the car drive off "okay yes I know he's a vampire but he makes her happy I had a chat with him he said that he won't hurt her and that he won't change her unless she asked for it or was hurt so bad that her heart almost quit beating so we're safe for now" we nodded

"we're ready for school can we leave now" Ash asked " yeah you know were its at right" he asked "yeah we used to drive by it to go to uncle Billy's house speaking of Billy how's Jake has he phased yet" "no he's turning fifteen tomorrow we should go to the party but any way bye girls" we kissed his cheek and told him bye and walked out we got in our dodge challenger and we sped to the high school.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: so… I know it's been for-ever, I have family visiting an dad said and a quote: "you have to visit we very rarely see family" an all that crap so I apologize our would have had this chapter wrote a-long time ago. oh an I'm looking for a beta if any of you are beta's an are interested pm/review me/this story. an in another note thanks for reading an I've got a couple ideas for story's I'm gonna make a poll on my profile an I want YOU! to vote pwease! so read on ohh an disclaimer: me: so major what do you think?  
jasper:I think your forgetting something!  
me: what?  
jasper: you don't own…  
me: don't make me say it jasper*puppy dog eyes*  
jasper: say it!  
me: fine. I don't own twilight or any of the characters I just own the plot *bursts into tears* j-j jasper.  
jasper: *picks Faith up rocking her back in forth* I know Faith I know don't cry *turns to readers* shoo go read!

* * *

(Dakodas .P.O.V.)  
When we got there. we got out and walked toward the office building and everyone was staring at us we rolled our eyes and into the office we went. "hello lady's, how can I help you? I'm Mrs. Cope" she said cheerfully. "Mrs cope we need our schedules". Ash said "of course dear names". "Dakoda Charlotte and Ashlyn Parker" I said she nodded. and moved some papers on her desk. and finally found the ones she seemed to be looking for she smiled. "okay this is for all your teachers to sign. Charlie had asked for you girls to be in the same classes. so I gave you all of your classes together". she explained the rest of it and sent us on our way. we half ran to class almost late. "I'm Mr Brown please introduce yourselves to the class" the teacher said looking bored. "um I'm Dakoda Parker, and I love to dance, sing and shop" "I'm Ashlyn Parker, and I love to play sports an shop" "I'm Charlotte Parker, and I love to work on cars, read or shop"

I scanned the crowd. no leeches in here. we went and settled in our seats all side by side I doodled on my note book Ash was texted from the looks of it Maddy. I rolled my eyes char was listening to her I pod touch with her super hearing class was almost over. riiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnngggggggg! the bell. I rubbed my ears. and walked out it. went on like that till lunch. and that's when things got interesting. I had two leeches in some of my classes. but only two for witch I was glad. we walked in I scanned the cafeteria and went to sit at a empty table while my sister's got our lunches. when Isabella came up to me "hello Dakoda, I'm Bella I'm sorry. I didn't talk to you earlier. I was in a hurry." "call me Koda or kody Bella and its fine. my sister's and I weren't mad at all"

"hey Isabella" Ash said comin and sitting down beside me. handing me my lunch. "Bella" she corrected "okay Bells" Ash said. Char of course hearing the whole thing. sat down "hey Bella" she said. "hello Charlotte why don't you guys come sit with me at the Cullen table" she asked. we looked at each other sharing a glance we nodded. "sure Bells" Ash said we grabbed our trays. and walked behind her to the Cullen table. I studied them. there was a blonde girl that looked like a Greek goddess and then there was a big muscular dude beside her. and then there was a little pixie looking vampire. and a bronze haired one. that Bella sat next to that held hands. I guess that's Edward. good thing I'm a shield, mental and physical.

we sat next to Bella. I caught sight of a vampire that only could be described as a Greek god. he had honey blonde curls and bite marks all over him. I met his eyes and froze my whole world shifted my love for my sister's for my pack back home. my love for uncle Charlie, my parents gone! he was the only thing keeping me there safe an sound on the ground. I stood up and ran out phaseing just inside the tree line. I took the form of a wolf. and ran towards the house. I came out of the woods and ran to the safety off the back porch. were thank God we each keep a pair of spare clothes. I phased and got dressed  
deciding to let my sister's get my stuff. I imprinted! I need to talk to uncle Charlie. and see what he wants me to do. for now I'm going back to the school to watch him. I ran to the woods and took off my clothes, and rolled them tied them to my leg. and phased into a wolf. and ran I sat on my hunches. and watched the chaos my sister's were trying to figure out why I ran.

my imprint was walking out of the school . he was walking toward me. I froze. I was unable to move. "Dakoda" he yelled. "I whined" his head whipped around. he must have heard it he walked toward me cautious. "Dakoda is that you?" he said comin through the trees. I nodded "why did you run? and why do I feel a pull to you?" I held up a paw and ran behind a tree phased and got dressed "I was scared! I imprinted and your my mate" I said "huh" he said " I imprinted on you! what's your name? I'm a shifter I can shift into any animal I want" "I'm jasper to the people here I'm jasper hale but my last names whittlock why did I tell you that " I smiled "I imprinted we are mates it's the mating bond that you feel" "I'm married I can't be with you" "well imprinting implies that I can be any thing you want a best friend to a sister I just got to know your happy " "thanks Dakoda" "call me Koda jasper"we sat there till school was over and a little after just talking about everything he told me about his times in the war and Maria

I growled when he told me what he went through he had looked at me like I was crazy I looked down sheepishly and mumbled a sorry he had finished his story and told me about Peter and Charlotte and I looked up excited about that "I know Peter and Charlotte I met them on one of my family trips to Texas I had a blast with them he taught me to ride a horse" "cool so you know there dorky name they have for me" "you're the major they always talked about that they wish I could meet and that I would one day and that I would love him" I rolled my eyes "Koda ,Koda" we hear someone yell "coming" I yelled back he flinched "I'm sorry are you okay major" "course Koda" I jumped down from the tree we had perched on "I'll see you tomorrow major"

"course Koda" I hugged him and jogged out of the trees and walked to the car "you smell of leech kody" Ash said "I imprinted on jasper Ash" "you imprinted on a vampire we've got to talk to uncle Charlie" "I'm not gonna date him Ash he is married to the pixie" "Alice" "yeah he just wants to be friends and I want him to be happy so I'm not going to push I love him already Ash" she nodded understating "I felt how Drew felt when he imprinted on Maddy and then again when she imprinted on him I can guess they ain't bad and you know unlike Jacobs or what's going to be Jacobs pack we ain't enemies of the vampires all of them any way he better never hurt you whether he's dating you or not it doesn't matter" I smiled and hugged her we got in the car and drove off toward first beach!


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: Hey guys I'm soooooo sorry I meant to have this up a week ago nut my kindle broke and I lost everything so I had to rewrite this chapter I'm sorry! Disclaimer: I own nothing!)

* * *

we got there, an got out walking toward the beach.

When we saw someone who looked like a young Billy. a name popped into my head. "Jacob!" I yelled he turned toward us jogging up to us "Dakoda, Ashlyn and Charlotte. Dad said you guys were back in town I'm happy to see you." he hugged me then Ash then Char. I could tell by the way Ashlyn was looking at him that something had happened I seen an older looking group of three coming toward us I sniffed werewolf "Charlotte" I said warningly she looked up from her phone to see them stop and stare at us I glared at the tallest one knowing exactly who it was Samuel Uley I grabbed Charlotte's hand dragging her with me.

"Samuel Uley I see you've phased are you out of the phase of torturing little girls?" I asked sarcastically "Dakoda Parker look who has grown up" Sam said checking me out I slapped him "don't you ever look at me like that again" he smirked "where's Ashlyn" "with her imprint just like I'd rather be with mine" "you've imprinted?" I rolled my eyes and nodded "on who, me?" "I'd kill myself first" I snapped his eyes widened an for a split second he looked hurt but quickly covered it up "I imprinted on Leah's cousin Emily" I rolled my eyes "and I imprinted on jasper Cullen" I shrugged his eyes widened "you imprinted on a leach" I glared "least I didn't leave my fiancé for her cousin"

"ohm an Jared I know who your imprint is going to be but you will never met her if you don't come with me to north Carolina" his eyes widened "you know who I'll imprint on?" I nodded "yup! but she's in my pack Katie is her name but that's all I'm telling you buy if you wanna meet her then you have to come with me to meet her an we will make a trip to north Carolina for you to she will be ecstatic" he nodded "okay raise your hand if you're coming" Jared hand raised an mine then Paul's went up then Charlotte's "I'm coming an so Is Jake" Ashlyn said coming with Jake beside her

"okay but um I was thinking of running an Jake can't not yet anyway" "no but he can ride on my back" I nodded "okay but we need to go we need to get back before school starts Monday" remembering today was Friday "that gives us two days to get there an back" they nodded "I want to leave by eight" I said looking at my watch noticing it was six "go pack, pack light like one change of clothes except for my sister's Ashlyn go with Jake get him some food and a blanket I know he's warmer than normal but he still might get cold at the rate we are going to run" she nodded and they ran off Charlotte you an Paul go get some clothes for the pack Sam go home to Emily you're not going" Charlotte an Paul ran off hand in hand I smiled at them "you can't tell me what to do I'm the alpha I rolled my eyes "go home to Emily ,Sam" I said in my alpha tone an him trying to fight it he fell to his knees.

I smirked "I'm alpha an I'm actually higher up then Jacob he would be alpha here till I came I go between the Carolina pack and this pack but they each have an alpha I was born before my sister's which means that's me Jacob controls the pack unless I'm here just like Allison controls the Carolina pack I'm higher up then every alpha in the world in like... the queen of wolves" "so you are, are the one from the story the legend " I nodded "yea I'm supposed to bring gold eyed ones an wolves together red eyes are a different story" "so that's why you imprinted on a leach" I nodded "I also know you hate them because of you phasing an breaking Leah's heart well Katie has a twin brother an he's going to imprint on Leah an then when Leah phases she'll imprint on him" "Le-le-Leah is going to imprint" I nodded then my eyes widened "you still love Leah an you want to be with her but can't cause of your imprint" I accused he looked down ashamed "you always were a jerk but there is a way to break an imprint" he shook his head "I'm fine with Emily"

"Go home to her Sam" I said with the alpha tone he stood an walked away I shook my head at how pathetic he looked. I looked around an noticed that the beach was deserted I looked at my watch seven crap I thought I grabbed my phone out of my pocket sitting down dialing jaspers number "hello, jasper hale speaking" "jasper wanna come with me and my friends to north Carolina we're only going up an either leaving somebody there or bringing two people back" "are these umm friends human" "no I'm not good with humans they're so plain no these are werewolves but they can't hurt you come to first beach an if anybody stops you call me okay jazz?" "Okay?" He said but it was more of a question he hung up ten minutes later he was standing beside me I smiled at him "hey jazz" "hey Koda" "so you want me to come with you and the pack to north Carolina" I nodded "yea we're running ohm an one humans coming he hasn't phased yet but he will do we're good there he's only coming because he's Ashlyn's imprint" I stood up

jazz nodded "sure but um will they be mean to me" he looked at me through his eyelashes getting lost in his topaz eyes he leaned down an brushed his lips against mine I closed my eyes an cupped my cheek with both of his hands mine went around his neck our lips moved in sync it was urgent yet passionate I loved this man... vampire either way he's going to be mine we broke away when I needed to breath I looked into his eyes "th-th-that was amazing" he stuttered I smirked "Wow I made a vampire stutter with one little kiss" I bite my bottom lip.

"You realize this changes everything your mine" he growled I smiled kissing him again we heard the clearing of throats and we broke apart I blushed seeing my sister's an their imprints "ohm" my sister's choruses I blushed even deeper. He through his arms around my shoulders my blush slowly fading away. Looking at him happily. I looked to my sister's studying them as Jared jogged up with a pair of extra shorts and a shirt tied to his ankle an Jake was carrying a small duffel bag "okay are we ready?" I asked they all nodded we ran an phased Jacob getting on Ashlyn's back


	5. Chapter 5

(Hey Ya'll, I'mmmmmm back. Wow that sounded creepy lol but anyway I know I'm kinda late, but then again I always feel like I'm late lol anyway Disclaimer: im not in a creative mood so, I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC'S (Original characters) Okay Read onn)

We were almost to the border of Charlotte, North Carolina when we stopped and phased and got dressed and walked out of the trees we walked along a road for couple miles

till we hit the border of the reservation we walked to it

and was stopped by a great big Brown bear and a black wolf "Sarah Jessica, hey girls, what's up?" they snorted like" you know we can't talk" "sorry how idiotic of me jess UN phase I need to talk to you"

she nodded and the bear turns and darts off and came back a few minutes later

"what's with the vampire" I smiled I knew she would ask that "he's my imprint jess" "and the other boys?"

I looked back and saw all the boys looking at her in interest

"that's Paul, he's Char's imprint and part of our pack he was in the quliute pack he switched packs when they imprinted" I pointed to Paul "that's Jacob he's Ash's imprint and soon to phase" I point to Jacob "that's Jared he's here because he's going to imprint on one of the pack, I guess, you can guess who to? he joined our pack the only quliute wolf not in our pack now was their temporary alpha he isn't here cuz I can't stand him plus all the wolves that phase will have a choice between me or him as their alpha he called my mate a leech, Jess, it took everything in me not to phase and kill him" I was shaking thinking about it.

Jasper came up and put a hand on my shoulder, I instantly stopped shaking "thanks Jazz, come on let's go see the rest of the pack come on Sarah you can come to the border is safe for now "jazz hesitated at the border "come on jazz" "but the border,, I don't want to intrude" I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand and pulled him with us we got to the edge of town and it was snowing curse winter, but no sun witch means more time with my imprint,

we walked to the temporary alphas house that takes care of things while me or my sister's aren't around "Lisa, Justin" I yelled they are mates he's her imprint "yea" she said coming out on the porch she smiled" Koda Ash Char lets go inside and vampire and others." she said noticing the people behind me and jazz beside me "okay" I said as we came inside maneuvering around the two kids Katie and Conner they are twins and are 14 years old Jared was staring at Kat as we call her "Lisa, Justin can I talk to you in private, please, please" "okay" they said at the same time we walked outside and into the trees a little "I'm here because Jared was the only one without an imprint, I knew Katie was his mate I came to see if you would allow me to take the twins to forks for a while, cause they can't be separated and there's a girl named Leah that's getting ready to phase and I know that she'll imprint on Conner and its not that long of a run me and the twins can come back any time please, please, please, please, please, I'm on my knees Leah's heart was broken because of an imprint, but once she meets Conner she'll be happy again and he'll imprint on her first you know because they already phase witch I think is awesome." "we'll think about it how long you staying" "two hours so hurry. I'm going to see what the rest is doing, and I'm itching to get back to my imprint. " "the vampire" "yea he's married but he kissed me and basically claimed me " I said and jogged back to the house Jared was waiting outside "I thought you said, she was part of the pack" "of course she is, she has been phasing since birth, think about a little animal baby that didn't know how to phase back, we think it was the shifter geans on each side they both phase you know their twins"

"yeah she told me about Conner"

"where's jasper, Jared do you know?"

"yeah I think he's inside the house he was with Paul and Jacob while the girls played with Conner and katt"

"thanks Jare" I said

giving him a hug and waking inside

following jaspers scent it led me to the kids room

he was sitting on the floor getting beat with a foam swords I covered my mouth to suppress a giggle

"yeah, laugh now just you wait, Katie, Connor get her"

he pointed to me

"you wouldn't hurt your aunt Koda now would you "

"no aunt Koda" they said to me in unison then turned to jasper

"and we're not hurting you uncle jasper"

"where did you get uncle jasper from, guys" I asked them "he's your imprint right" Conner asked "yea but how did you know?" I asked them

"I saw it in the way you looked at each other" opps maybe we were being to lovey

"ohh sorry" I said "we don't mind" Connor said

" call me whatever you want" "uncle jasper" they yelled and tackled him he flipped them and was tickling Conner I ran over and started tickling Katie

"ncle asper op that ckles" Conner managed to get out

"unt oda please stop" Katie exclaimed

we let them up they looked at each other after catching their breath they grabbed their foam bats and

started hitting us

"I'm sorry " we exclaimed

they stopped "are you really" they asked doing that freaky talking at the same time thing my sister's and

I do we nodded swiftly we heard clearing of throats all are heads whipped around we seen Lisa and Justin "we have made a decision on the question you asked, its okay with us if it's okay with them."

"yay" I screeched and stood up jumping up and down jazz put a hand on me and say me down I was still bouncing up and down but sitting down

"Katie, Conner do you guys wanna come stay with me Ash and Char"

they nodded "I want to us is Jared coming" I rolled my eyes

"yes" I said

"Yay"

"If my sister's going so am I"

Conner said

I nodded "get packing, travel light, we ran here and we have to run back "

they nodded "okay" they said and sat about getting stuff I want dinner "I'm starving" I muttered as I walk into the huge kitchen slash dining room and fixed Mac' an cheese and hamburgers.

"dinner" I yelled the wolves were there as soon as it reached their ears,

I served plates, after dinner I washed dishes and changed shirts as I got mine wet "you ready katt Conner" "yeah we're packed"

"we'll be outside while you say goodbye to your parents"

they nodded I decided to call Charlie

I dialed the house number it rang three times "hello" his gruff voice answered

"hello uncle Charlie we're leaving in like five minutes have Esme quickly as another two rooms to the house please please, please, please, please, please." "okay I'm going to give her a call right now see if she can get the rooms built" "tell her they are fourteen and one boy one girl see what she can do with that and the girl is super frilly and girly an the boy is really into cars, thank you uncle Charlie" "I'm going to call Esme bye Koda" "bye uncle Charlie" we hung up the twins came out "ready" I asked them "yup" they popped the .P. everyone but me phased I tied down the suit cases I phased and jasper tied two to my back and he carried two we started our way home.


End file.
